The Long Road Back
by Starlight Girl
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice! Aelita finds her way to earth forever. She finds out that she can heal horses! Friendship gets in the way when she finds a good future. Story is better than it sounds. Full summary is inside. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my very first fanfic so please be really nice or is nice as you can. I'm sorry if this story is not good in your eyes, but please if you like it, leave a nice review! Sorry for spelling problems (if there is any, I'm like checking over and over again!). So now with the fanfic! Enjoy! (The Horse Whisper gave me this idea. I didn't steal it at all!)

Full Summary: The Code Lyoko gang finally got Aelita out of Lyoko and Xana finally met his maker. Aelita soon finds out that she lives with the most beautiful creatures ever seen, horses. Aelita can be around a wild horse and help it become the most gentle thing a person has ever rode! They call her a "Horse Whisper". She gets called to ranch all the way in America away from her friends. She falls in love with the family who hired her and finds her way towards a great future. Will she remember the true meaning of her friendship all the back in France? Read to find out! There will a song now and then in this story so if you like song fic's you might like this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or The Horse Whisper which helped me out with this story but it is NOT a crossover!

Rating: PG (may get higher)

**_The Long Road Back _**

Starlight Girl

_Ch. 1 A Year After It All _

The bell rang. A sign that school was out for the weekend. It was finally starting to get warmer. For the whole week it had been rainy, cold, and just plain boring.

One year ago to, be exact,Xana along with Lyoko was shut down from our troubled world Aeltia was able to come to Earth and enjoy her time without worrying about fighting Xana monsters, dodgingthe robots sent out, and always depending on your closest friends. Yeah, someone might think it's cool to have friends who will risk thier lives just to save you and the world at the same time, but with Aelita, it made her feel horrible inside. Nobody ever really noticed that is how she felt, everone always thought that she was always happy, getting closer to the cure of the virus planted inside her and finding her way to staying at Earth forever. She hated to see her friends get stressed out over Xana and Lyoko, always having to go Lyoko just to get her to a tower and stop what ever horrible or fatal event. Now that was over and she could have a life where she did not have to worry about any of that.

**Aelita's P.O.V. **

School is finally out for the two days where children can have a fun time with friends and family. Unfortunately, I have no family that I can be with. Yes, I have friends, great friends to be correct, but yet I feel empty without a parent or someone I can, you know, be with them as my friends have been with their's, their loved ones.

Yumi and her parents are leaving for the weekend to see family whom they are concerned for. Just what family does. Yumi's family still thinks me as a pen pal who has no family near by. They though care for me as one of their own if I was hurt or upset in any way. Thye left me in charge of the house thinking I'm mature enough to take care of it and not throw a party or something a student my age would do.

They would only be gone for the weekend. I always have fun with Yumi on the weekends. Sometimes, she was able to sneek Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd out of school for part of the day and we would go to the movies or somewhere else. This weekend school work was given to the boys because of a problem in the boys locker room after gym (which I really don't want to know about). They wouldn't be able to do anything even though I'm against breaking any kind of school rules.

**End P.O.V. **

"Aelita, take care of the house will ya?" Yumi was walking right out the door to the car with her parents waiting, "I mean we can get someone-"

"No, I'll be fine Yumi, you go help your family. I'll be just fine." Aelita gave her a small, tender smile that seem to say 'Go on and have a great time!' even though that was not what Aelita felt inside.

"You know our numbers, they're on your desk if you need them." Yumi started to get louder as she was getting closer to the car and father away from Aelita whom was standing in the doorway, "We'll call you if we have any problems, k?"

"Yes." Aelita began to walk back into the house. Before she closed the door she waved a good bye and slowy and quietly closed the door as if someone were alseep. She leaned against the closed door, put her face into her arms and cried to herself.

"No family to be with." Aelita was crying to what seemed like the floor, "I'm I experiencingloneliness?"

**To Be Continued **

Ok, I know you might think this is really bad but please be nice because this is my first ever fanfic so reviews would make me even more happier to continue (gives the puppy eyes)!The spelling I hope is good, I type quite fast so I might have pressed another key. Ok, I'll just shut up and hopefully you'll review. I left you off here because I wanted the next part to have its very own ch. I know it was short.

Starlight Girl o


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd Ch. of _The Long Road Back _and I really hope this brings more viewers. This tells more about the story and it goes better with the winter! Just enjoy! Oh and thank you to the person who reviewed my story. That made even happier to continue!

**_The Long Road Back_**

**Aelita's P.O.V. **

The first day of Yumi dispatcherThings are already starting to feel quite lonely. Jeremie called me just to talk last night. He said I was luckily I was not to be him. Way to much homework for something he was not really involvedin. He said that Ulrich and Odd were being yelled at over and over since they were the one's who seemly started the whole bright idea. He had asked me if I was okay with being alone at home without Yumi. I told him a lie by telling him that I was fine and not needed any kind a person to be taken care of. He hung up after wards.

**End P.O.V.**

Aelita had to be the most upset person ever: or a least Aelita thought that was true. She was just walking were ever her legs would take her. Now and then she would just bump into people. Normally she would say sorry or another polite saying, but today she would just walk away leaving who ever she ran into staring at her as they walked on to their day.

She was almost across town. Near the park area. There, there was kid younger than her running around playing with friends or family their age. When their parents called they came over to where ever they were sitting. The parents would give them a hug or even a kiss and tell them whatever they called them for. Aelita longed for a kind of love like that. She wished she could have a family who when they called she would come. They would greet with the hug or kiss of a kind of love that would bind them together. Make them both feel loved. Her friends loved her, even Yumi's parents; they thought that she was the most nice, polite, and kind person ever to walk the Earth, but she longed for something even more.

After wandering for what seemed like, in Aelita's words, hours when it only was about an hour. She wandered around the park until she found a bench that she could sit on and sat. She saw some kids her age roller balding, skateboarding, running while chasing or racing others, and just walking around with their hands in their pockets as if they were the most coolest people known and just plain talking. After about a half an hour she got up and started her way home. It was about 5:00 by the time she walked slowly out of the park. Others were driving home, their children tired from the long day of fun with others.

"You are being left behind! You got to be more ready!" A voice called from the white picket fence right across the road. For a split second Aelita thought the voice was talking to her. When Aelita got closer to the fence she saw that the voice was from a woman who seemed to have her eyes glued one a girl a little older than Aelita riding a big, tall, brown horse.

Aelita remembered seeing horses in her history books while in class, but not for real life. The pictures had men, mostly the ones who leaded their own army, riding on top of their backs. They were almost always seen in pictures of battle field moments.

This horse to Aelita looked so much more beautiful than the other horses being ridden in her own books. The ones in the books looked frightened or sometimes in pain. The horse she saw almost in front of her was more relaxed. The rider pulled on the reins that were connected to the metal bit placed inside the horse's mouth. The rider gave a small "cluck" to the horse and gave it a push with her legs. The horses snorted and went forward with an easy trot. The rider came to a box that looked like a small brick wall. On the sides were these wonderful painted pillars that had the same brick wall design painted on it, but it looked like a green plant vine was growing all around it? The riders face was full of concentrationShe was looking straight forward not to far up and not to far down. She gave the horse a small kick with her heels and got the horse to from a trot to a faster pace.

"That's a canter! My teacher says I can canter my "x's" as soon as I can trot slow enough to make the jump without my horse jumping it like the Grand Canyon!"

Aelita turned her head to see a girl standing there with a group of younger kids. The girl was younger than Aelita and she seemed to be the show-off type of person. Aelita moved all the way up to the fence were the other girls were. They just kept on talking and giggling as is Aelita wasn't even there. All the girls got up as close as they could to the fence to see the tall beautiful horse jump his "jump". As the horse cantered you could see the sweat from the horse making its coat shin under the afternoon sun. Its mane and tail weren't very long as some horses were in some of the fantasy books she read in school, but each stride the horse took, the mane and tail would go flying up. There was shine in the horse's eyes. The jumper and her horse lined up about ten or more feet away from the jump. As they got closer the rider began to get ready fly. As the horse started to take off the rider got up and grabbed the mane and pulled herself up. Everything was in slow motion for Aelita. It was just so beautiful, to see a real horse right in front of her. Not just the painted ones placed in her books. The horse reached the ground and Aelita snapped out of her gaze. The girls next to her were going "oh" and "wow" and "totally great!" Aelita wanted to stay for more and she did.

Aelita most likely stayed for about another half hour. She watched new horses come out each one different with its own way of jumping and its own rider. The teachers changed when ever a new rider came out. After another 15 minutes a trailer came driving in. A small blue truck was pulling it into the parking lot. The small group of girls moved closer to parking lot and Aelita followed. A woman came out of the small building next to the barn while a young man, about in his twenty's, came out the truck and took off the old beat up western hat he was wearing.

"He was pretty wild just trying to get him into the trailer." the man walked to the back of the trailer with the woman following him. "Just try to get him out without someone getting hurt!"

The woman called out to a few young men working in the pasture near by. They dropped their shovels and buckets and came running over. As they were they grabbed a few small, but strong looking ropes and came next to the young man and woman.

"Brace yourselves. This horse can break any bone in your body." the man stepped back and pulled the trailer door open.

For what seemed like a minute, nothing came out. From where Aelita and the girls were standing you really could not see anything at all; just black. They heard heavy breathing and stomping on the metal floor of the trailer which made a loud "clank" when the foot of what had to be the foot landed. Tow of the men got into the trailer. For awhile you could only hear "stop!" or "hold him down!" inside. All of the girls gasped as they saw the two men pulling a huge, blind folded horse. The men were already sweating because of the horse's great effort to not obey.

The horse was also sweating like the one Aelita had saw early in the ring. Like it had gone through a workout

"Every time we stopped to check up on her she would go nuts!" the man began to close the door as the horse was fully out on the parking lot. "She can't be taken care of without breaking something."

Aelita didn't know what the eyes looked like under the blind fold, she had a feeling that it was full of anger. The horse kept struggling with the two men; pulling on the ropes. Every time the horse pulled one of the men would be pulled along with it.

It seemed like hours. The men soon began to get more tired. The horse was taking the best out of them. Their hands were sore from rope burns and their arms were tired of pulling. They had not even gone anywhere; they were still in the same spot they started in. Their arms gave in and they all let go of the ropes after one final pull from the horse's head. They feel to the ground panting. The horse didn't even bother to stay in the same spot. She reared on her hind legs and made a noise that sent most of the younger girls running. The others just backed off to a safer place. Aelita couldn't move. She was paralyzedwith fear. She tried to back off but her shoe had hit a rock and she fell right on her back side. The others didn't even bother to help her. They backed off even farther away. As the horse's front legs fell to the ground it went to a full speed run. Aelita but her arms in front of her; looking like she was saying "stop!" to the horse. She knew it wouldn't work. She wishes she would have just left right away. She wouldn't have in any part of this. Most of all she wished Jeremie was there with her. He would maybe know what to do. She heard the hoofs as the met the ground as the horse approachedat its fast pace.

"Stop," Aelita managed to whisper. 'It won't work. Why would a horse like that listen to a person like me?' she thought. Her eyes were tightly closed shut. Aelita could hear the sound of the horse's hooves getting near. "Just please stop."

The sound had died down. Was she dead? Did the horse already get her? No, she was alive, but it didn't feel that way. She was still in great shock. The loud noise of the hooves had stopped. Aelita could feel a warm, a warm, how could she say it? Like the feeling when someone, or even something, breathes on you. She could hear each breath the horse took as of it were above her. She didn't know that much was true.

Aelita opened her eyes very slowly at first. When she found out it was safe, she opened fully. The horse was right next to her, looking at her, right into her eyes. The horse didn't look as harmful as before; to tell the truth the horse looked more concerned than freighting. The horse walked closer to Aelita and nudged her gentlyas if telling her to get up; or maybe just to pet her head. Aelita put her hands down slowly. She just looked right into the horses' eyes and it looked right into hers'. The hors nudged her once more. This time harder. Aelita knew what the horse wanted.

Everyone else was just in awe. The girls who ran away came back, but with great cautionThey were surprised by Aelita's change in studiedtowards the horse. Their eyes must have been fooling them. Aelita was trying to _pet_ the horse! Aelita and the horse didn't seem to mind. Aelita didn't no any better. Yes, she was frightened but why should she? The horse looked like she wanted something from her.

After talking herself in to petting the horse, Aelita put out her hand towards the horse's head. She moved it closer to the horse head. Soon the horse saw that Aelita was trying to pet her and it moved its head closer to Aelita's hand. She was stunned. The horse put her head on her hand. Aelita just pat her; afraid that the horse just might get mad at her for not petting her.

One of the men came up slowly and put the rope around the horse's neck. This time the horse didn't put up a great fight. It followed the commands of the man. He could lead the horse with ease.

"Good Lord. She can't be, can she?" the woman was stunned as she asked the just as confussed men.

"She can't be!" one the girls shouted, "I heard they can only be found in the western part of America! Why would she be here in France!"

"Excuse me" Aelita said when she finally found her voice, "but I really don't understand what is going on. I am sorry if I..."

Don't ya even know who ya are!" the woman had put her hands on her hips and seemed to be shouting, "You're a horse whisperer don't ya know? You are born with it; it's in your blood. But why would _you_ be that kind of person? I mean I never have seen you around these parts. Not even in the stables!"

"I'm new here." said Aelita as she backed away from the woman who was now spitting when she spoke.

"Well they're really rare. They can only be found in the American parts."

"Told you! Why would she be here? She _probably_ doesn't even know how to horseback ride!"

"Going on," the woman glared at the younger girls, "They're really rare n' stuff. Can heal any kind of horse."

"Sorry but I have no idea what you are saying." Aelita was stepping back even more to show she wanted to leave.

"What are ya? Dumb!" the woman looked quite strong close up, "Ya should know by know! You're a Horse Whisperer and a right good one too!"

"But I never knew," Aelita had trouble finding her words "I always had loved to see horses but that has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with it!" the woman kept rising her voice and got closer to Aelita, soon they where inches apart, "The whisperers always have had a soft spot fer horses. When they where born even!"

"I just don't know how I could be one." Aelita has trying to be kind but it quite hard with a woman like this above you.

The woman seemed to have noticed that there was no way to get her to believe that she was whisperer and slowly moved back. She took off her hat and wiped off the sweat.

"Well anyways... here's my card," she handed Aelita a small white paper, "Call me. I would want ya to think about it. Ya know ya could make some money, get a job ya know? People would really want you around these parts. I mean I found everything a whisperer needs to be a whisperer in you. So think about it and call. I can even give ya free lessons if you work fer me." she turned around and ordered the men around and told the girls to get working in the stable or go home. It took awhile until Aelita left, staring at the paper in her hands.

End of Ch. 2

So far so good. Took me awhile, had writers block for awhile and had no idea. Again sry fer the spelling errors (if there is any) i'm bad at that stuff. I got to download spell check. Plz r&r. the next ch. well be short. I just know it. Thanks!

Peace Out Starlight Girl o


	3. Chapter 3

Back with ch. 3! This one will be shorter. Plz review. As you should already know I have a thing for horses. I always wanted to know what it would be like if I put it together. plz r&r! Thx!

**_The Long Road Back_**

So she was a "horse whisperer" and never knew it. Was it a plan of Xana? This was good not bad though. Or was it? It had to be good, it was helping wasn't it? Aelita wasn't really born was she? It was totally computer made. It had to be some mistake. The horse was most likely being treated badly by them and thought she was not like the others. Or was she really a horse whisperer. Maybe somehow a program got thrown into her and left her like this. It was hard not believing it. After awhile she had the feeling like she wanted to get the phone and call. Hearing how she could really help and get free lessons. Aelita never was in any sports except track and field because of her good running and she was going to be trying out for poms. Another sport like that would be wonderful and the others would be proud. Odd had wrestling, Ulrich had _soccer_, Yumi had girl's basketball and Jeremie was busy with other school activities. She could do it without having to worry about money. The only thing she needed to buy was the clothing which she could get easily but just walking the neighbor's dog like she always did.

Aelita was lying down on her bed. Tomorrow was school and her homework was left un done on her desk. She would have to finish it later. Yumi was going to come back tonight. It was close to 7 o'clock and she had to eat something. She got up slowly and went downstairs. It was dark. She found the light switch and flipped it. There was a letter for Aelita lying by the fridge from Yumi's mother. It was telling her what to eat for each night. It said _'love' _at the end of the note. It made Aelita feel a little better. It showed her that she was really loved. It was true. Yumi's parents loved Aelita as a daughter but Yumi and Aelita where afraid what they would say if they found out the truth about Aelita and Xana. It happened to Yumi when she was younger.

She had found a dog when she was playing at the park. The only problem was that the dog had been a stray and had gotten into a lot of trouble around the area where she had lived. Yumi took the dog home and told her parents that it was just a dog left alone. Her parents never knew what the dog that was causing all trouble looked like and so believed Yumi. After awhile their so called good dog was starting to cause more trouble. They took the dog to the vet thinking it was just a bite of some bug. They vet had told them that this was the dog that was causing all the trouble. Yumi parents were angry with Yumi and sent the dog to the pound. That had never had happened again.

Yumi was afraid that it would happen once more with Aelita. Yumi said it would be hard now because they had kept it a long secret. If they told right away they might have thought. Not saying that her were cold or anything but it would be hard. They would have their little talk about not getting everything that you want. They would say sorry and leave Yumi to think about what they had said and ya da, ya da, ya da.

Aelita was scared of that day. They would most likely want to know where she would go when school was over for the summer. The gang kept on saying that they would take Aelita with them on their summer vacations. Odd was going to Florida by the beach. HE said if she had a chance to meet his parents they would fall in love with her. Ulrich was just staying home but his family was visiting him. He when his parents came for the last game of the school year they can get to know her more so they would soon think it was okay to bring her along. Ulrich said he always had his old friends over and his parents never worried about it. Yumi was going to Japan to see family. She kept on saying she would wait for the right moment to ask them to bring her along. Jeremie was going home and his family would just figure out something when he got home. They have a wonderful wide open place to have parties and such. He lived right by a beach. His parents would sure love her as well. Aelita was flattered from all of this but it felt like it wouldn't last very long. There was going to be more summers in her lifetime and she couldn't count on her friends to take care of her. She told them that but they didn't care. They said they owed her for saving their lives in times that they couldn't control. She smiled. She owed them even more.

**_End of Chapter 3 _**

Plz review. I haven't been feeling too good with this story. Some nice things would keep me up. I might want to stop it with this entire writers block. I have the whole main story I just have to fill in some of the blanks. So plz be nice in reviews. It ya don't like it don't review or just say it nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

Plz r&r I would really like to see if anyone liked this story. I also want to know how many CL and horse lovers there are. Just read and no flames!

A new school day. Everyone seemed to be a little slow from the weekend and wishing they could go back to bed. Yumi came back and was happy to see that the house was fine, but of course she was joking. Aelita didn't tell her about the horse thing and that she just might be a horse whisperer. They had a library at school and she was going to go along with her friends not just to study but for her to look for more about horse whisperers.

The walk to school was very quiet. Normally, Yumi and Aelita would be talking about their weekend and what they were looking forward to that day. Aelita would have asked how her trip was but she stayed silent. Yumi was too tried to care.

**Later **

They were all in the library. Aelita told the others was looking for a book on the history in the U.S.A. It had to be her first lie to her friends. Jeremie insisted that there was a better and easier way and it's called the internet, but Aelita said it would be easier for her to look at the books. In the future there will be times where a computer will not there or not be handy. Jeremie just shrugged and walked off leaving Aelita to do her work.

She walked off towards the history section, but when she was out of view and earshot of her friends and fellow classmates she moved for the animal section. There she found books about horses but nothing else. She looked in the indexes but only found something really little; something that wouldn't come in any handy. By the time she looked in all the books she could find it was time for her to leave. Aelita asked if there was any other way to come here again. The nearby teacher said after dinner there was a study hall but only very few came and you had to have a teacher's permission. She ran down the hall to her nearest teacher.

**Later **

After getting permission from Mrs. Hertz, Aelita slowly walked to the school gates where Yumi was waiting for her. The others where there too.

Where were you?" Yumi asked

"I was just with Mrs. Hertz," Aelita wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the ground, "I need to use the school library; for studying purposes."

"You," Ulrich started to laugh, "Come on, like you really need to study? You're like the smartest student in school next to Jeremie. You could out study any of us include Jeremie."

"Not funny," Jeremie said in a dull flat voice.

"Well, I'm just having trouble with some things at school and this could in handy." She was still staring at the ground.

"I could help you or even Yumi, she's gone through everything here," Jeremie walked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I already got the permission and this could really come in use, I'm really sorry but this is sort of something I got to do on my own." She turned and went towards Yumi who shrugged at her friends and followed Aelita who was know leaving school grounds.

"See ya," Yumi shouted behind, waving.

"Bye," Aelita said without looking back.

**Later at Yumi's**

Aelita left as soon as she was done eating dinner which was pretty quick.

"I really don't know what is going on, Jeremie. She most likely just wants to do it on her own," Yumi was taking to Jeremie while getting dressed in her room.

"I just am concerned," Jeremie was typing out his science homework but was stopping to hear what Yumi would say.

"I know Jeremie and you always were. She maybe just wanted to try doing something on her own or something" Yumi pulled on her shirt.

"Did something happen to her while you were gone?" Jeremie got frightened with all the things that could have happened to her while she was alone.

"No Jeremie, and stop acting like you are her mother. You're really getting out of hand."

"She's only been here for little bit over a year and she can still do something that isn't good like talk to strangers or-"

"Jeremie," Yumi raised her voice, "Now really! Aelita would know better than that! Come on! She went through things just as bad. You think she would go up to someone she had no idea who they were? We always told her how bad it can be and she understands. It's not like she was born yesterday or something."

"You never know." Jeremie got angry

"Why don't get a tracker and know what she's doing every second for gosh sake." Yumi switched the phone to her other ear.

"What ever, just watch out for her, kay?" he said

"Will do." Yumi hung up.

What they didn't know was that Aelita was looking for something that could change the way her future might be.

Kay, that was over. More to come, review if you like tell me things that could be fixed but in a nice way. Thx! Lyl.

Starlight Girl o


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 that's all I got to say. Be nice plz r&r.

**_Chapter 5 _**

Aelita was looking all over the place. After looking at all the horse books she went for the history of the west in the U.S.A.

It didn't take long till she found even more about horses. She found pages of info but didn't stay to read. She brought some money to make copies so she could have more time. She had printed out about ten pages when it was time to leave. It was 8:00 pm, a half hour before the rest of the school would close down. She left quickly and quietly just as she came.

**Later **

Yumi was in the living room watching TV with her parents while her younger brother was playing a computer game (A/N: I really don't know what his name is, I just found out from the second season.).

"Aelita wanna watch?" Yumi said as she made room for another to sit with her parents and her.

"Thank you." Aelita smiled and walked over to her.

They were watching a movie called Seabiscut about an underdog horse that became a legend. It was really a good movie. Now and then Aelita would gasp or have a small tear roll down her eye. At least Yumi got less worried about Aelita.

'Maybe she's really fine, maybe it was just her being alone. I got to stop worrying'

I know that was quick but it sounded good for me. Plz r&r and be nice. Tips on the story would be wonderful. Thx. Peace Out

Starlight Girl o


End file.
